Big Hero 6: The Animated Series
Big Hero 6: The Animated Series is a 2015 American animated superhero-comedy television series based on the film of the same name which in turn is based off the Marvel Comic series. It takes place after the events of the movie. It focuses on the exploits of the Big Hero 6 fighting dastardly villains in San Fransokyo. It even pays homages certain Japanese film and TV genres in some episodes. And some other superheroes from Marvel will make guest appearances now and then. It premiered on Disneymation on June 8th, 2015. Characters Episodes Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Gallery Grimlock.jpg|One of the robot dinosaurs from Episode 2 Red_Ronin_Redesign.jpg|Red Ronin, a mecha and San Fransokyo's main line of defense against the Kaiju threat. Kaiju.jpg|Kaiju, gigantic monsters that have the power to tear whole cities to the ground. Monster_Island.jpg|Monster Island, an island used as a containment facility to keep the Kaiju away from humans. Ragnarok.png|Rangarok, the anti-thesis to Baymax and his evil twin. Super_Samurai.jpg|Wasabi as his temporary alter ego, the Silver Samurai in "Episode 20". Stark_Tower_2.png|The Building for the new San Fransokyo branch of Stark Industries, Iron Man's tech company. Super-soldier_serum.jpg|The Growth Serum from Episode 16. Fredzilla.png|Fredzilla, the monstrous Kaiju alter-ego of Fred. Freds_destruction.jpg|Fredzilla (Silverflight's version) Megazon.png|Megazon, the villain of the show Ultra Soldier's and one of the BH6's deadliest adversaries. 1113840-bm6.jpg|Comic Book Baymax, as seen in his cameo in the episode, Reality Check, and the episode, Marvel's Big Hero 6. Lord_Deathstrike_(Earth-616).jpg|Lord Deathstrike, the Marvel Comics' Big Hero 6's arch-nemesis (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) See also *Zootopia: The Animated Series Trivia *Some elements that may or may not have been present in the movie are added into the show, such as the fact that in my version of this universe, Kaiju (giant monsters) are real and recurring antagonists in the series, as well as the addition of mecha robots that were made famous in anime, which are here used to fight said Kaiju. The citizens of San Fransokyo also use yen, which is Japanese currency in real life, instead of US dollars. *How San Fransokyo gets rebuilt quickly in the next episode after each Kaiju attack is never fully explained, but it is implied that futuristic technology makes building much, much quicker than normal. *A recurring theme in the series is that sometimes "the cure is worse than the disease." Four members of the team have at least one episode revolving around them with that concept. **''Wasabi: ''He wanted to create a new type of organism that can eat through garbage to solve the city's trash problem. However, it gets out of control and gains an appetite for the city. **''Honey: ''She stole and drank Wasabi's experimental Medusa formula to make it easier for her to be more assertive and say "no" due to the fact that her overly nice nature makes her say yes to everything and only makes more work pile on for her. However, it has one negative side effect: It ends up making her tougher, mean, cantankerous, and utterly ruthless towards her opponents, much to her friend's surprise and fear. **''Hiro: ''Tired of his short size causing him all sorts of problems and getting him pushed around by people much taller than him, he has Fred help him get Wasabi's experimental growth serum. But, it backfires as it ends up making him a giant who continues to keep getting bigger and bigger. **''Fred: ''Sad that everyone in SFIT considers him to be a dim-witted imbecile, he buys a formula from some black market merchant to make himself smarter, and thus he becomes smarter than the rest of the team. Unfortunately, it also makes him bad at fighting and a complete bore. *It is revealed in Episode 20 (The Super Samurai) that in this universe, if you want to be a superhero, you have to fill out an application to get a permit so you can be a superhero. *So far, there are only 2 episodes where 5 members of the team only make a minor appearance: Episode 10 (Man of Iron) and Episode 20 (The Super Samurai). **There are also 2 episodes where ALL of them are minor characters. The first being Episode 27 (El Magnifico), ''as the episode focuses on Heathcliff's superhero alter ego, and the second being ''Aunt Cass the Hero, ''and it's pretty obvious who that focuses on. The team's Mecha, ''"Red Ronin" ''is in fact based upon the Marvel mecha that first appeared in the Marvel Comics version of Godzilla. In Fact, Red Ronin actually worked with Big Hero 6 in the comics at one point. *So far, 4 hardcore Marvel characters have made guest appearances in the series: Hulk, Thor, Iron Man, and Guardians of the Galaxy. Spider-Man is expected to show up, which will then make it 5. *In the minisode, ''Me Time, it is revealed when Hiro is fast asleep every night, Baymax likes to use this time to do things HE likes to do, examples including watching Transformers, playing soccer with himself, and painting, and the minisode focuses entirely on that. *In Episode 34, it is revealed GoGo got her tough as nails attitude because her father was very overprotective of her and she was really annoyed by it. *Hulk is, to date, the only hardcore Marvel character to have more than one guest appearance in the series. *The way Fred becomes Fredzilla in Episode 29 is actually an homage to a scene from the Nickelodeon film, The Boy who Cried Werewolf, where the main character Jordan (Victoria Justice) transforms into a werewolf after a similar accident. **Also, the monster Fredzilla looks exactly like he did in the comic books, as a reference to the comics and Godzilla. *A recurring gag in the series is that a lot of people mistake Hiro for a girl due to his appearance, much to his chagrin. (it doesn't appear all the time, to make sure they don't oversaturate it, but it pops up every now and then). *Baymax's monster form, the Werebot, was originally going to be called Wirewolf, but that name was near-immediately scrapped to avoid confusion with the Buzz Lightyear character of the same name. *It turns out that Heathcliff, Fred's butler, is actually a superhero himself, called El Magnifico and Fred and the rest of the team has no idea that it's him. **However, Fred finally does find out in the episode, ''Big Evil 6, ''and promises Heathcliff not to tell anyone, even his team. **I took inspiration from ''James Bond ''and ''Batman ''for El Magnifico. I wanted to make a character that was great at fighting, has lots of gadgets and makes funny quips. *Normally, Hiro is the leader of the team. But, when they are using Red Ronin to battle, Wasabi is the one that's the leader, as he's the one who built the mech, so he knows all the controls. *In the one hour special, ''Reality Check, ''Alternate Fred is voiced by Steven Blum, because he is older in this dimension as it takes place a few years after Alternate Hiro conquered the world. Plus, he can do a great tough guy voice. *Everwraith's origin is likely to be changed, as it was pretty gruesome. In the comics, he is the living embodiment of all the victims that died in the atomic bombings of Hiroshima and Nagasaki. *Whenever a major man-made disaster threatens the city, it's usually Fred's fault. Whether it be accidentally unleashing some kind of villain or monster, or using an invention to help his friends or the city, and it ends up going wrong. *In the early stages of the show, Callaghan was originally not going to return at all and his daughter would end up taking the Yokai mantle in anger at the team for putting her dad in jail. She was going to go on a rampage and attack the team at their base, destroying their base, and then hunting the scattered BH6 down intent on picking them off one by one. But, this was ultimately scrapped as it doesn't seem like something she would do. Category:Big Hero 6: The Animated Series Category:TV Shows based on movies Category:TV Series Category:Action Category:Animated television series Category:Computer-Animated Category:Comedy Category:Cloverfield monster